Something Else
by khughes830
Summary: Josh thinks back after being asked when was the last time he went on a date. Post ep The Mommy Problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine, but I have loved watching them over the last two weeks  
**Character: **Josh  
**Spoilers: **2162 Votes, The Ticket, The Mommy Problem (but barely!)  
**A/N: **Inspired by the question from The Mommy Problem of Josh - "when was the last time you went on a date?"

* * *

"When was the last time you went out on a date?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

That was the last thing he wanted to talk about or think about or even remember, but it was going to be at the front of his mind for a really long time, he had a feeling...

* * *

"So, I have a question" she said draining the last of her beer.

He smirked at her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I was just wondering when we were going to have our first date?"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it's something I've been thinking about for awhile now…"

"REALLY!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lyman. And yes, it has crossed my mind a few hundred times, but you know me – I'm an old fashioned type of girl. Would you believe I've never actually had to ask a guy out on a date?"

"Not at all, Donnatella. You're a beautiful woman. I would imagine that men are asking you out all the time."

"You have no idea."

"I don't like that idea one little bit" he growled as he finished his beer.

She looked over at him, expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The date! Our first date! When are you going to ask me out? I mean, God Josh, it's only been 9 years."

"What makes you think…"

"Really! I mean, really, with that line. I mean, I HAVE eyes!"

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I guess you do. Alrighty then. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"Well, I have to fly back to DC tomorrow night, but I'll get the red eye, so we can do lunch and some of that touristy stuff that you just love to do."

"Fun! I'll be ready by 11:30. Don't be late."

And, just like that, there it was – Josh Lyman and Donna Moss' first date.

* * *

He showed up at her door at 11:25, with one single rose. She took his breathe away with her khaki Capri's and red tank top and he caught her checking him out on more than one occasion.

It was like they hadn't been apart all this time. They laughed over lunch like they used to laugh over Chinese takeout in his office. They hit every tourist trap on the board walk and even bought her some very gaudy trinkets that she said she just had to have. They were taking baby steps – there were no overt declarations, no inappropriate touching, aside from the hand holding as they walked up the boardwalk toward the car. She rode with him back to the hotel, held the cab while he ran in to grab his bags from the concierge and rode with him to the airport. She had one more day on the West Coast, doing some last minute things for the end of the Russell campaign before she was heading back to DC.

There were no heartfelt statements at the Delta Check-in counter. There was no mention of tomorrow or the day after that. They both were reveling in their first date. There was no need for labels at this point – that would come at a later date, he knew that for sure. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and they hugged until the luggage valet broke them up with a loud cough. He gave her one last smile and headed toward security.

* * *

"Josh?"

Josh looked up at Bram, who was staring at him like he had three heads.

"What?"

"Well, aside that I've said your name, like 10 times now…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"We need to get going to the…" Bram trailed off as he waved his hands around.

"Yeah" Josh said as he started gathering up his files.

That date had been the best he had ever been on in his 45 years. No stress, no trying to figure out if she was with him because of who he was, no pressure of trying to be the man everyone else thought he was. He was sure that that date was just the beginning, but now… it had been three days since she had looked at him like he broke her heart, like he crushed her dreams. It had been three nights since he had been able to sleep without seeing her watery eyes in his dreams. That fresh start that he thought he had just a week ago now seemed like something… well, that was something else he didn't want to think or talk about.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters: **Josh, Donna, Carol  
**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.  
**Spoilers: **The Ticket  
**A/N: **So, I had a request for Donna's point of view, so here it is. Thanks to KristyP for suggesting it - I would never have thought to do it otherwise and it was a really good idea. Set after "The Mommy Problem".

* * *

"C'mon Donna…"

"I don't know, Carol. I'm not really…"

"You haven't been out in almost a week."

"Yes I have!"

"No, really, you haven't."

"I was out just last night."

"Where'd you go?"

"Blockbuster. They finally had a copy of 'Million Dollar Baby' in…"

Carol groaned and dropped her fork into her salad.

"I'm not kidding Donna!"

"Neither am I. I swear, every time I went in to get that movie they were out. It was really starting to get annoying!"

"DONNA!"

Donna looked across the table at her friend. She knew she was starting to frustrate Carol, but she really wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs.

"Donna, look…"

"Please don't Carol."

"Look, Toby said I could leave at a decent hour tonight. His words, I believe, were 'no reason for you to sink with the ship as well', so I'll be by to get you at about 8. Late dinner, drinks, and, you know that thing you used to be so good at… what was it again… oh yeah, FUN!"

"Look, Carol…"

"No WAY! You've blown me off three times this week and I'm about tired of this mopey Donna! So, either tell me what's wrong or suck it up and have fun with me and Cathy and all the cute single guys she works with over at the CBO!"

"Wait… you two aren't trying to set me up, are you?"

"Well, no, not intentionally, but would it be the worst thing in the world if you met a nice, cute…"

Donna didn't even hear the rest of that sentence since she was banging her head against the table.

"DONNA!"

She looked up at Carol and saw the worried look on her face.

"Alright, you win."

"So, me, you, Cathy and a ton of cute guys buying us drinks and…"

"Nononononono… I meant, you win, I'll tell you the story. You see, the night of the convention…"

* * *

She had been looking back and forth between him and the TV for almost an hour. Everyone had cleared out about the time Will had announced that they should all get drunk and try to forget about this last week. They had been the only two that didn't follow him to the bar. After her third beer, she was a little tipsy and was more than willing to say 'screw it, why not'!

"So, I have a question" she said draining the last of her beer.

He smirked at her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I was just wondering when we were going to have our first date?" See what a couple of beers can do to a girl who has only eaten potato chips and muffins for the last three days!

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it's something I've been thinking about for awhile now…" Damn her and her mouth when tipsy! She really wanted to get that smirk off his face, but she was currently debating about whether to kiss it or slap it off his face.

"REALLY!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lyman. And yes, it has crossed my mind a few hundred times, but you know me – I'm an old fashioned type of girl. Would you believe I've never actually had to ask a guy out on a date?"

"Not at all, Donnatella. You're a beautiful woman. I would imagine that men are asking you out all the time." Well, well, well… not as stupid as most people think he is!

"You have no idea."

"I don't like that idea one little bit" he growled as he finished his beer. She giggled a little, loving the jealous Josh and realizing it had been a really, REALLY long time since she had seen this particular version of Josh.

She looked over at him, expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The date! Our first date! When are you going to ask me out? I mean, God Josh, it's only been 9 years."

"What makes you think…"

"Really! I mean, really, with that line. I mean, I HAVE eyes!" Duh, me, Carol, CJ and half the women in the West Wing. If he had any idea how many times I've heard 'Wow, if only someone would look at him like that when I walked in the room…'

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I guess you do. Alrighty then. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"Well, I have to fly back to DC tomorrow night, but I'll get the red eye, so we can do lunch and some of that touristy stuff that you just love to do."

"Fun! I'll be ready by 11:30. Don't be late."

And, just like that, there it was – Josh Lyman and Donna Moss' first date.

* * *

She had been ready for about 10 minutes when he knocked on the door 5 minutes early. She about jumped him right there in the hallway when she opened the door to Josh Lyman, in khakis and a navy blue t-shirt, holding a single rose for her. She couldn't help but love the feeling she got as he admired her throughout the day.

They had a fantastic lunch. This was her Josh, the Josh she had missed over the last three years. It was like a little part of the real Josh, her Josh, disappeared with every road bump – Hoynes having to resign, Zoey and the kidnapping, having to get stuck with Bob Russell as VP, Carrick and the Shutdown, Gaza, CJ being promoted to Chief of Staff, the China trip – it all seemed to take it's toll on him till he was just a functioning version of the man she used to work for.

There was no pressure, no stress – it was just them being Josh and Donna. They didn't have to be careful or guarded. If they wanted to hold hands, they could, and they did. If Josh wanted to buy her some gaudy thing she admired in the store window just to see what he would do, he could and he did, on more than one occasion.

She wasn't crushed when the day ended and they pulled up to the airport. This just felt like the beginning of something else… something they were on the verge of… something new in the Josh and Donna dynamic. There were no declarations, no passionate kiss – just one long hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek, which she was really ok with. He promised to call as soon as he had a chance and she gave him a huge smile as he walked through the door toward security.

* * *

She was nervous, four days later, standing behind Ronna, waiting for Josh. She had rehearsed and rehashed this speech until she had it down cold. Josh knew her, but he didn't know the political her, the professional her. She knew it was going to be awkward and she knew he was going to make her work for it – she was fully prepared for most anything he was going to throw at her.

She hadn't expected him to throw her words back at him. She hadn't expected him to gloat and say no. She hadn't been prepared for _'and if you think I don't miss you everyday…' _– not after the way they had been on the date. She could barely contain herself as he offered to make calls for her. She cried the whole way down in the elevator – not for the job, she had 10 messages saved on her cell phone from different senators and non-profits wanting to know what her plans are now. She cried for something else… something she thought was going to start but now seemed to be on hold indefinitely, if it was going to happen at all.

* * *

She could barely see Carol through the unshed tears. Carol herself looked ready to cry.

"Oh Donna…"

"So, you see… well… I just haven't been… I really thought that Josh and I were on the verge of… and now…"

Carol reached over and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Say no more. OK, so, time to revamp the plans. I say, me, you, Cathy – no men – greasy burgers, a chick flick – I think Must Love Dogs is out – and then lots of fattening ice cream at that great creamery over by the mall."

Donna smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"OK, we'll pick you up tonight. I'll call Cathy when I get back to the office."

The women paid for their lunches and headed out onto the street. Donna and Carol were about to go their separate ways – Carol back to the White House, Donna to the Hill to meet with yet another Congressman who wanted to hire her – when Carol stopped her.

"You know, Donna, I think if you just give it some time… I mean, you know Josh, when just has a minute to think after he's opened his mouth… or maybe Leo will beat some sense into him... well, I guess is that I'm trying to say that he'll see, Donna, you know he will."

"I hope your right Carol, I really do!"

Carol gave her friend a hug and both headed in opposite directions.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.  
**A/N: **As requested - enjoy!

* * *

How he, as campaign manager, managed to draw the short straw, he would never know. Yeah, so he had promised an extra fortune cookie to the person with the best idea, but he never imagined he would actually have to move from his chair to make that happen.

Everyone was starving by the time they got around to ordering food and the wait for a delivery was over an hour. Not even Josh was willing to wait that long, so he, in his infinite wisdom, decided to draw straws for pickup. He wondered how he always managed to screw himself when the ideas are always his, but it never fails. He would also never understand why Otto called a place that was halfway across town – something about Lou's preference for their Crab Rangoon.

The place was hopping when he threw open the door. He paid the cashier and asked about how much longer, only to have "10 more minutes" barked back at him. He leaned up against the counter and closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the cashier yell "Moss, order up!" His eyes shot open and he immediately straightened up. He whipped around and saw her, staring at him from the back corner booth. She just stared at him and gave him a slight smile when the cashier yelled again, louder this time – "Moss, order up!" Josh jumped slightly and glanced over at the harried cashier. By the time he looked back, she was in front of him.

He looked her over and decided that she had never looked as good as she did right now, in her jeans, tennis shoes and a Harvard sweatshirt that he had thought had been lost on Air Force One years ago.

They stared at each other, forgetting where they were, till the cashier approached them from behind the counter.

"Moss?"

She tore her eyes away from him and looked at the cashier. "Yeah, that's me."

The cashier shoved the small bag at her and went back to the line of people.

She looked down at her bag and then back at him and smiled, which made him smile in return.

"Hey" he finally said, surprised he was even able to form a coherent word, considering how their last encounter went.

"Hey."

"So… umm… I guess… how…"

"SANTOS! ORDER UP!" the cashier yelled into his ear as he was trying to form a whole sentence. Donna giggled as he glared at the cashier.

"Yeah, right here."

Josh's eyes about bugged out of his head as the cashier put 6 large bags up on the counter.

"You need some help?" she asked shyly from behind him.

"You mind?"

"Nah, I'm on my way out too."

He smiled at her as she placed her small bag on top of one his large bags and managed to carry three at the same time. Josh, not being nearly as skilled as Donna, took four tries to get the remaining bags balanced just right. At this point, she was holding the door open, waiting for him.

They walked out to his car in complete silence. After all this time, after all the awkward run ins over the last few months, he still couldn't believe that this was him and Donna sharing these uncomfortable silences. There was just once, and that was a memory he had no desire to relive, not right now anyway.

He smiled as she skillfully opened the back door to his car without losing her grip on the bags. She quickly slid them in the back seat and started to grab for the bags he was holding. Soon, all the bags were placed in the car and they were back to staring at each other. She broke the silence first.

"Well, I better be going" she said as she hooked her thumb down the street.

"Yeah, I better get back before they all go Lord of the Flies on each other."

This made her giggle, which made him smile.

"Well, I guess…"

"Don't forget your food!"

"Oh yeah" she said as she smiled sweetly at him. He could only stare as she leaned back into the car to dig her food out of the bag she placed it in.

Once she retrieved the food, she smoothed the sweatshirt and looked back up at him.

"You better go, Josh."

He looked over at his car and sighed as she shut the back door.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of…"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He looked at her one more time and sighed again.

"See you around Joshua" she said quietly as she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

He rounded his car and opened the driver side door and looked down the street at her, walking away from him yet again.

"How many times you going to let her do that" he said, under his breath. With his resolve crumbling the further she got down the street, he slammed the door and took off after her.

"DONNA" he yelled as he jogged toward her.

She turned around just as he came up on her. Before she really knew what was happening, he had gathered her up in his arms and was giving her a bear hug like none other. She dropped her food and threw her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her hair.

How long they stood like that, on the streets of DC, neither would ever know, nor did they care. She finally released her grip a little when she felt him shudder.

"Josh…" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh god, Donna, I'm so sorry… about everything… I'm so sorry" he said hoarsely into her hair.

"Me too, Joshua, me too. I never should have expected…"

He pulled back to look at her, which was his downfall, he knew later. Just one look into those big blue eyes pushed him over the edge. He pulled her flush to his body and gave her a slight smile before closing the tiny distance that was left between his mouth and hers.

Never had a first kiss been so perfect, they both decided later. It was like they had been kissing each other for years.

She wound her fingers through his hair as he moved one hand from the small of her back. He let out a quiet moan as she nibbled on his bottom lip and sought entrance into his mouth, which he was glad to give to her.

They finally broke apart when a car honked at them. They instantly broke apart and looked at the offending car and then back at each other, which was when they both started to laugh.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry Donna."

"Sorry? For what? If you apologize for kissing me…"

"I'm sorry I didn't do that in California three weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't do that when you came back from Gaza. I'm sorry I didn't do that BEFORE you left for Gaza. I'm sorry I didn't do that the night of the Inaugural balls. I'm sorry…"

"I get it Joshua. I really do."

She smiled at him and he pulled her in for another hug. They turned every so slightly when Josh felt something squish under his foot.

"Oh God."

"What?" she said, pulling back to look at him.

"Um… yeah, I think I just put my foot in your dinner."

They both looked down at his left foot, which was currently crushing the Sweet and Sour Chicken inside the plastic bag Donna had carried it out of the restaurant in. The sight of that sent them into hysterics.

Finally, after calming down enough to remove his foot from the ruined food, he picked up the bag and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"C'mon, I'll buy you more."

"Josh, you really don't have to, I can manage…"

"Donnatella, please."

Just hearing her name, that name, come from his lips after all this time made her smile brightly. "Well, if you insist."

They walked back into the restaurant, his arm around her shoulder, her arm around his waist and ordered more food. They really didn't talk a lot while they waited for her new order. They spent a lot of time smiling at each other and giving each other quick kisses on the cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, they had Donna's food and were standing next to his car, yet again.

"You need a ride?"

"Nah, you are going in the opposite direction of my apartment. Besides, it's a nice night, I can walk."

"You sure, cause I really don't mind…"

"Joshua, you really need to get back."

He sighed and looked in the direction of headquarters. "Yeah, I really do."

She set the food on top of his car and he reached out for her hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"Look, Donna…"

"You don't have to explain, Josh, I really do understand."

"I'm going to talk to Leo and Matt, see what I can't get worked out."

"Really, Josh, it's fine, you don't have to. I've got offers I'm mulling…"

Josh's eyes got huge. "Offers! What offers?"

"Joshua, I am a girl in demand. Russell really wants me to stay on, but I don't think so. CJ's trying to entice me back to the White House, offering me anything I want. Matt Skinner called…."

"No way, much as I like Matt, no way, no way are you working for a Republican."

"Why, thank you Joshua, since I'm addle minded and unable to make that decision for myself…"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I just wanted to take some time before jumping into anything."

"Donna, don't decide anything till I can talk to Matt and Leo. I'll conference call with the two of them and Lou tomorrow and we'll see what we can come up with."

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Really."

"Yeah."

He gave her a quick kiss before releasing her hands. She grabbed her food off the top of his car as he rounded the car and opened the driver side door.

"Donna?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I know we've got some stuff to talk about and whatnot, but… well, I'll be done by about 11 or so tonight, if you want…"

"I'll be at your place by 11:30."

He smiled at her, a full smile with dimples and all. "Okay, then. Well, I better…"

"Yeah, Joey's going to kick your ass if the food is cold."

"No kidding. Okay, I'll call you when I'm leaving."

"See you later Joshua."

"You better believe it Donnatella."

She smiled at him as he got in the car and drove away. She watched till he was completely out of sight before she turned in the opposite direction, to head back to her apartment to quickly eat dinner, take a bath and to find something decent to wear tonight. She hadn't felt this good in weeks, months actually, and she planned to live it up. Feeling this… well, it was something else and she planned on staying in this mood.

THE END


End file.
